A New Day Has Come chapter 1
by misswings89
Summary: Its about all the angels.But bascilly about Monica And Andrew


A New Day Has Come  
Note:This story is about all the basically about Monica And Andrew  
in love.I hope you enjoy it.  
Chapter 1  
"Where's Monica",Asked this women.  
"I don't know",said the other  
They were at this couples they were throwing a Christmas  
what they didnt know was that they were thought they were somebody  
to work of them was named had on a long green  
green flat was wearing some green pearl earings that matched her  
green pearl had her brown hair had to wear  
other women was a colored she was a sweet was like a  
mother to all the other was wearing a long white some  
white was wearing some snow flake earings that matched her snowflake  
had her black hair bun.  
"Well she better get here sonn",Said Gloria.  
"I know baby",Said Tess."She will"  
Meanwhile these 2 men were talking.  
"So did you tell her?"Asked one of the men.  
"Not yet",Siad thew other.  
One of them was wearing a black he wasn't an knew the Angels.  
But wasn't had short black name was other one was an  
was wearing a white had short blonde name was Andrew.  
"You got to tell her",Said Michael.  
"I know",Said Andrew."I mean what if she doesnt feel the same way?"  
"You never know,unless you try",Said Michael.  
"But it was easy for you",Said Andrew."Now look at married Gloria."  
"Andrew,I was in your same situation,"Said Michael."I didn't know that  
Gloria had the same feelings as I told please do the same  
thing."  
"O.k.,I will",Said Andrew.  
Just then a Women came in wearing a short red dress with some red high  
redish-brown hair was long and she was wearing some star earings  
that matched her star necklace.  
"Monica,Monica",Said Gloria running up to her.  
"What is it Gloria?"Asked Monica.  
"I have some good news,"Said Gloria."Come on,I want to tell you and Tess.  
Then she grabed Monica's went to were tess was.  
"O.k.I have some good news,"Said Gloryia.  
"We know Gloria",Said Monica."What is it?"  
"Well you know tha tme and Michael has been married for a year",Said Gloria.  
"Yes",Said Monica.  
"Well you know that I have been sick for a week,"Said Gloria.  
"What is it?"ASked Tess getting inpatient.  
"Well I'm pregnant",Said Gloria.  
"Your Pregnant?",Asked Monica in a shock.  
"Yes I am",Said Gloria.  
"Oh,I'm so happy for you",Said Monica giving her a hug.  
"Me to Baby",Said Tess also giving her a hug.  
"We need to celebrate",Said Monica.I'll be right back."  
"There she is Andrew",Said Michael pointing to were Monica was."Go get  
her Buddy."  
So Andrew went were Monica some punch.  
"Hey",Said Andrew.  
"Hey,Yourself",Said Monica Giving him a hug.  
"You look nice",Said Andrew letting go.  
"Thank,You do to",Said Monica.  
"Your welcome",Said Andrew."And Thanks"  
"Your welcome",Said Monica."So did you hear about Gloria's good news?  
"Yes, I know"Said Andrew."Michael told me earlier."Michael told me  
earlier."  
"Oh,O.k",Said Monica."Don't say I want to through her a baby  
shower."  
"I won't say anything",Said Andrew."But there's somethingI got need to tell  
you?"  
"Oh,There you are Monica",Said this Women.  
She was the women who was throughing the was wearing a silver dress.  
With silver high her hair was long and name was Ashley.  
"I want you to meet my husband Josh",Said Ashley.  
"O.k.",Said Monica."Um Andrew can we talk later?"  
"Sure,Ok.",Said Andrew.  
But deep down he was feeling he realy loved than a  
friend.  
"Josh,This is Monica",Said Ashley.  
"Oh,Nice to meet you Monica,"Said Josh shaking her hand.  
Josh was wearing also a white he had short black hair.  
"You to,Josh,"Said Monica letting go of his hand.  
"So you work with Ashley in the office?"ASked Josh.  
"Yes,I do",Said Monica.  
"So how do you like it so far?"Asked Josh.  
"Well it's a job",Said Monica didnt know what else to say.  
"Well,I dont want you to keep on waiting,"Said Josh."You have 3 glasses  
there."  
"Oh,Yes",Said Monica"One of them is for me and the other 2 is for my friends."  
So went to were Tess And Gloria was and handing them ther cups of  
that Andrew and Michael was with them holding there glass of punch.  
"Here is to Gloria and Michael",Said Monica holding up her glass."May hapyness  
and joy bring to your little one."  
Then everyone was holding up there glass and then took a sip of there punch.  
"Monica,I really need to talk to you",Said Andrew next to in her ear.  
"Well Andrew talk",Said Monica.  
"Not here,"Said Andrew."In private."  
"O.k.",Said Monica.  
So Monica and andrew went oustide to the back porch.  
"O. here ANdrew",Said Monica."What is it?"  
"Monica,Do you think it's a beautiful night?"Asked Andrew.  
"Yes I do",Said Monica."Being Out here with my best friend and the snow  
it a beautiful the Father."  
"Oh,I can't do this",Said Andrew being confused.  
"What can you not do?"Asked Monica."Andrew tell me."  
"Alright I'll tell you",Said Andrew."Monica I..."  
But before he could say walked outside.  
"Monica,We need you right away,"Said Gloria."You to Andrew."  
"Can this wait Gloria",Said Monica."Andrew,was about to tell me something."  
"Oh,This can't waitat all",Said Gloria."Ashley and Josh just had a  
so Ashley is getting her stuff."  
"O.k."Said Monica."I'm so sorry Andrew."  
"It's alright,"Said Andrew putting his hand on her cheek."They need us."  
So Monica And Andrew went back inside but went different ,Tess,and  
Gloria went to go see see Andrew went to see Monica,Tess,And  
Gloria found was sitting on edge of the bed crying.  
"Oh,Ashley,"Said Monica walking up to her and sitting down next to her."What  
happened?"  
"Everything was going so well until,"Said Ashley.  
"Until What?"Asked Monica.  
"Until they wanted him him to work 12 hrs a day,"Said Ashley.  
"Then what happened?"Asked Monica.  
"Then thats when we got into it,"Said Ashley."I said it's eathier me or the job.  
but he didnt say I know it's the job."  
"Ashley,I want you to look at me,Gloria,and Tess",Said Monica.  
Then all of a sudden they started glowing.  
"Monica,Whats happening?"Asked Ahley.  
"Were Angels baby",Said Tess.  
"Angels?"Asked Ashley in a shock.  
"Yes,Angels,"Said Monica."And don't give up on is the most important  
I will tell you loves you."  
"God Loves me?"Asked Ashley.  
"Yes,He does",Said Gloria."And Monica's throw it all him a  
chance to speak."  
"Your right",Said Ashley."I should."  
Meanwhile Andrew wasa talking to Josh.  
"I just don't get her Andrew,"Said Josh."She tells me to get a they me  
to work 12 hrs.a do I do?"  
"do you love her?"Asked Andrew.  
"Of course I do,"Said Josh.  
"Josh,look at me,"said Andrew.  
Then he started to glow.  
"What's Happening Andrew?"Asked Josh.  
"I'm a Angel,"Said Andrew."And to tell you that God loves that he wants  
this marriage to work."  
"But how?"Asked Josh.  
"Just listen to her",Said Andrew."What's more important your job or your wife?"  
"Your right I guess I do need to talk to her"Said Josh.  
"Good,Cause here is your moment,"Said Andrew.  
Ashley was walking with monica,Tess,and Gloria right beside her.  
"Josh,I'm so sorry",Said Ashley.  
"No,Ashley,I should be the one who is sorry.",Said Josh."I'll tell you what,I'm  
gonna call the tell them to forget it."  
"really?"Asked Ashley.  
"Yes",Said Josh."I don't want to loose you."  
"Oh,Josh,"Said Ashley giving him a great big hug."I love you."  
"I love you to,"Said Josh.  
Then he gave her a big they kissed and everybody was celebrating  
went back on the back porch and prayed,  
"FAther,I know that your busy right I hope and Pray,that that would be  
me and Monica some day.I really love her."

To be Continued


End file.
